Fuji Syuusuke's Cousin Comes for a Visit
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory. This is my new version of my old POT fic. Hope it's better for those who've read my old one. Kikumaru Plushie, I hope it's better! Dedicated to MysticBlood.
1. She's here to stay

Fuji Syuusuke's Cousin Comes to Visit

**a/n**: This is a rewrite of my previous POT fic. I finally have a plot for it! Anyway, for those who have read my previous version, I have made a few changes. I named the cousin Kaoru and have changed her from having a Mary Sue front. Better? Hope so. Please R and R!

Also, I wrote this for my friend MysticBlood. She absolutely adores this pairing! Yep. Pairings shall be included in this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, then Eiji and Oishi would be one sweet couple. And just so you know, that's not the pairing I'm using for this fic.

The day bean normally, as Fuji Syuusuke got ready for school. He bathed, dressed, ate his breakfast and left for school; not before saying goodbye to whoever was left in his house, of course.

Upon reaching the tennis courts of Seigaku, he greeted his teammates before setting off to have a match with his best friend Eiji. Their morning practice finished quickly without problems; putting aside the occasional arguments Momoshiro and Kaidou had.

Fuji chuckled at the thought. He actually enjoyed watching their arguments because it provided him with some entertainment. Now Fuji wasn't afraid to admit he was a sadistic person, even calculating at times; and his teammates knew it very well. What they didn't know was that he had a soft spot for a certain girl.

But he didn't dwell on those thoughts much, knowing she wasn't anywhere near Seishun Gakuen. Heading into his first class, he spotted his red headed friend waving to him happily. He sat down next to the red head and talked until their teacher told them to prepare for the lesson.

Now Fuji was a bit known for wandering from the lesson, however, his red headed seat mate noticed that the entire morning, Fuji seemed to be out of it even more so then usual. Deciding to get an answer, he spoke to Fuji about it during lunch.

"Ne Fuji," Eiji started. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today."

"I'm fine Eiji." Fuji replied. "I'm just thinking."

The acrobatic player suddenly replaced his worried look, with a rather cheeky one and said. "Are you thinking about a _girl_ Fuji?"

"Yep." Fuji replied. The red head just looked at his friend dumbly. He certainly wasn't expecting THAT from the tensai. He wanted to know more about this mystery girl, but dropped the topic wen Fuji told him to. Although curious, he still respected his friends privacy.

The rest of the day continued as it normally would, and Fuji tried not to think about his cousin. Yes. The girl Fuji had been so concerned about was in fact his cousin. A cousin he missed dearly.

He walked to the tennis court with Eiji, for their afternoon practice. Nearing the courts, he couldn't help hearing several crashing noises, as well as some shouts from the club members. Increasing his pace, his eyes met a peculiar scene once he reached the courts.

His club members were running around, trying to catch a young girl, who was making a mess of their practice area.

"What happened?" Fuji asked. The little girl looked at the source of the voice, and instantly stopped her mischief to walk towards the prodigy.

"Syuusuke nii-san!" The girl cried as she hugged the tensai. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Why yes Kaoru. I am." Fuji said as he removed his cousin from leg. He was actually really shocked to find her here. He was just thinking about her this morning and viola! He then began to mumble things about the laws of attraction.(1)

"Fuji," Eiji started to say. "What are you talking about, and who's that girl?"

"It's nothing Eiji. And this is my cousin." Fuji said as he pushed the little girl in front of him.

"Kawaii!" The red head exclaimed. Now that she wasn't pulling sorts of mischief, the club members could see that the girl was actually pretty cute. She had light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had matching hazel eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and a lime green shirt saying "Cute and Dangerous".

"Ne Fuji," The red head began. "Is this the girl you were thinking about this morning?"

"Yep." Fuji replied, with a small smile gracing his features.

"Konichiwa minna-san." The young girl said. She noticed that a lot of people were gathering around them, so she decided to introduce herself. "My name is Kaoru. I'm Fuji's cousin."

**a/n**: so here's the first chapter. Is it okay? Sorry if it's a tad short. I just can't seem to make my writing long.

Anyway concerning that 1 i put, I don't know if you've seen The Secret, but the Law of Attraction states that if you think about something a lot, it will eventually happen. Please review! I've already finished this fanfic, just need to encode. So, I need those reviews to motivate me into working faster!


	2. Tezuka helps

A/n: Heeeey!! I'm back with the second chapter! Been in the typing mood lately, so I've been encoding the fics I've written so far. Hope you enjoy this new addition. Don't forget to review. Cookies for those who do!

Now on with the story.

**Chapter 2: We're stuck with her**

"Nee, Kaoru-chan." Fuji said as he walked over to the girl sitting on the bench. Although she was there he still had club practice, and couldn't take care of her. So occasionally during matches, he snuck away to check on her. "How come you're here? Where's your mom?"

Fishing something from her pocket, she gave Fuji a note, and went to play with the other club members as he read the scrap.

_**Dear Syuusuke,**_

_**I'm afraid I'll be away for the weekend, so I need you to take care of Kaoru while I'm gone. I've already called your mom and it's fine with her.**_

_** Thanks,**_

_** Auntie Karin**_

Sighing, he accepted his fact he had to care for his cousin. Now don't get me wrong! He loved his cousin. It was just that he had plans with a certain captain for the weekend. Sighing once more, he looked up to see his cousin trying to return a tennis ball.

Everyone thought it was pretty cute to watch a little girl attempt to return a ball, with a racket too big for her. That is, until she actually did hit a ball, and sent it flying straight into Arai's crotch area. Ouch. They all pitied the man who they knew was feeling a LOT of pain right now.

Seeing what happened, Fuji told Kaoru to wait for him until he finished practice to avoid anymore injuries. She obeyed what he said and patiently waited for her cousin. About an hour later, practice ended and they started to head home, when Kawamura suggested they eat at the restaurant as a way to welcome Kaoru.

Upon arriving at Kawamura Sushi, they took a table and ordered a few platters. The whole gang was there, including the 3 freshmen. After all, who in the Seigaku tennis club would dare pass up Kawamura Sushi? While eating, they discovered a few things about Kaoru-chan. For instance, she too liked sushi with wasabi, and that it was because Fuji always came to play with her when she was younger that she was so fond of the tensai.

While everyone was engrossed with other stuff, Fuji took the opportunity to talk to their club captain.

"Hey Tezuka," Fuji said a bit hushed. "You probably have realized it already, but we have to cancel our plans for Saturday."

"Not really." Tezuka replied. Fuji just looked at him curiously. "I can help you take care of your cousin. Come to my house tomorrow. At least then, we can spend some time together."

Fuji blushed slightly at the sweetness of his boyfriend. Yep. He and Tezuka had been going out for nearly 5 months now. This of course, was a secret from the rest of his teammates. Now Fuji knew it was a bit unusual for him to feel embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. He was deeply in love with the bespectacled teen, and he appreciated the gesture.

He smiled slightly at the usually stoic teen, before accepting his offer. Their peace, however, was interrupted as Kaoru suddenly sat between them to offer them sushi from the bottom of her heart.

**A/n**: There we go. Is it okay? Sorry if the chapters are short. And please tell me if the pace is too fast. I'm trying to slow down the pace of how I write, so I need insight. Don't forget to review! Thanks.


	3. Buuuusted

_**A/n:**__ Oi! Sorry for the rudeness, but I'm rewatching my XXXHolic dvd, and you know how Doumeki can be...XP Anyway, I'm here to present to you the next chapter of Fuji Syuusuke's Cousin Comes for a Visit. Warning though, this chapter will be a bit shorter than my other chapters. So if you think my chapters are already short, then sorry for this one. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I kinda forgot to put this in my previous chapters, but I'm not making anything from this work anyway, so I wonder why I'm still bothering. Nonetheless, I guess you can consider it one of those standard things in fanfiction so here goes. _

_The POT cast does not belong to me. It belongs to someone else. Who that is, I don't know. The only one who I DO own, is Kaoru, and her mom, I think. Because I don't think Fuji has a cousin named Kaoru, and an Aunt named Karin. So, yeah._

_**Beta Reader is**__: Denzie! As always! Cookies for you hun! Come to my house to get 'em. We live near each other bitaw. Sorry that you have to edit so much in this one!_

Chapter Three: Duuuuuude...You are so busted.

The next day, Fuji arrived at Tezuka's house around two, with Kaoru in tow. They stayed in the living room watching TV, until Kaoru's tummy began to grumble.

Chuckling slightly, Fuji told Tezuka that he too was a bit hungry. Heading into the kitchen, the trio thought of what to eat. After they decided on hamburgers, Tezuka looked around his kitchen and prepared the necessary ingredients.

Telling Kaoru to go play in the garden until the food was ready, Kaoru quickly left, leaving the two older teens alone. The two worked quite well together actually. They even managed to make some potato salad to go with their hamburgers.

Smiling at their work, Fuji called back his cousin, while Tezuka took out some plates, so they could begin their lunch. The three ate in comfortable silence, with the occasional outbursts on Kaoru's part. They soon finished their meal, which for the record was quite tasty, and Fuji sent Kaoru back out of the kitchen while they cleaned up.

Fuji made his way to the sink, and started scrubbing several plates, bowls and other things they used, while Tezuka cleaned the counters. As Fuji was halfway through with drying the plates, he felt a presence appear behind him.

"With your cousin here," Tezuka began, as he wrapped his arms around the prodigy's petite waist. "We haven't had much time alone together. We already keep things to a minimum, since you don't want the others to know about us dating just yet, but now, I'm just getting lonely."

"Gomen ne." The prodigy replied. Fuji was aware that he should've taken first priority with his little cousin, however, he also had begun to miss these special moments with Tezuka. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

The two boys were starting to heat up their kiss, as their bodies began to crave the contact they have been deprived of. However, before they could go any further, they were interrupted by the gas of a small girl, staring at them, mouth agape, from the doorway.

Blushing profusely, Fuji quickly said it was time for them to go. He did not want his cousin prodding into his love life. He knew for a fact that the girl was like him, and to make matters worse, se was a bit overprotective of him.

So, knowing that someone could be doing things to her precious nii-san, she would surely start to make Tezuka's life hell. Taking advantage of her still shocked state, he ushered her out of Tezuka's house, not before giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

_**A/n**__: Soooo sorry this is a pathetic length. Anyway, updates will be soon! So be patient ok?!_

_**Beta Corner: **_

Ohgad this reminds me of Vaguee.

"TEZUKA HAS A THROAT PROBLEM."

Hahaha. Nice fic, Kimmy


	4. Stay Away!

A/n: Hey

**A/n**: Hey! I'm here with the next chapter of FSCCTV! This one's a bit longer than the other's, so I'm happy. It's like one MS page longer. Please don't forget to read and review!! Reviews make me happy. The next chapter will most likely be the last one. Just a heads up.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. But I want Eiji!! Isn't he cute?! I have a thing for cute, childish red heads.

**Warning**: Still rated T. I don't think the rating will change.

**Beta Reader**: Denzie!! Thanks for your hard work! Cookies for you! pats head of Denise Good Beta Reader!

**Chapter 4**: Stay away!!

Fuji had a plan. His plan was to keep Kaoru as far from Tezuka as possible until she had to go home. Unfortunately, life, nor Kaoru, was not that kind.

Kaoru had seemingly let the issue slide the rest of Saturday, much to Fuji's relief; however, it was only so that the young girl could plan the demise of her beloved big brother's 'boyfriend'.

People would normally see her as a cute and normal 6 year old; but actually, she's far from it. Being a genius of sorts herself, she knew a lot more than what she should.

So knowing that Fuji took her away to save his dear lover from her wrath, she only smiled and muttered and how he knew her all too well. So once, she managed to think of a perfectly evil plan, she strode over to Fuji and complained until he agreed to bring her to the bespectacled boy's house once more.

Now, of course, Fuji knew something was up. He called Tezuka saying that they could come over again the next day, and to be prepared for any tricks his cousin might pull. Now Tezuka fully believed in the genius' words. For although his enemy was a mere 6 year old girl, she was FUJI'S relative, and that alone spelled trouble.

The next day came by too quickly for Fuji. He dreaded what would happen when his mini-me would come face to face with his boyfriend. They walked over to Tezuka's house at around ten; taking their sweet time as they moved. Kaoru didn't mind one bit that her cousin was stalling; her plan could still work out, even if they were late.

Once the tennis captain's house came into view, Kaoru let a dangerous smirk grace her lips.

Ringing the doorbell, they were greeted by Tezuka himself. He informed them that they had the house to themselves, for one reason or another. Kaoru's smirk only grew wider. Thinking it was time to commence operation "Make-Tezuka's-life-a-living-hell", she was rudely pulled from her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

Tezuka answered the door, and revealed to the other occupants, the entire Seigaku team. Oh, how Fuji laughed to himself when he saw her smirk falter. He knew she had a plan, and if she was anything like Fuji, she planned to leave Tezuka frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

So thinking ahead, he told his boyfriend that with more people, Kaoru had fewer chances to get the two of them alone, and get Tezuka to work up his libido; hence, the small party they were having now.

For the past few hours, their counter plan seemed to be worked; since he saw a pouting 6 year old, madly pressing buttons on the video console she was playing with Eiji. Nonetheless, Fuji still kept his guard up, if ever Kaoru had a back up plan.

Surprisingly enough, the little girl didn't try anything the rest of the afternoon. Thinking he could finally relax, he was suddenly pulled by Tezuka, into the garden.

"Wait!" The brunette said. "If we're alone, Kaoru might try something."

"Don't worry." Tezuka replied. "She was inside with Ryoma."

Unknown to them however, Kaoru had in fact notice they disappeared. She excused herself from the conversation she and the freshman were having, saying how she needed to use the potty, and stealthily went to the garden. As she moved closer, she could start to pick up pieces from the teen's conversation.

"-worth putting up with all the noise." She heard Tezuka say.

"Thanks, Tezuka." This time it was her cousin. "I know you're making an effort to really put up with my cousin. I know she's a bit tiresome, but I still really care about her."

"Like I said," The bespectacled boy began. "If it's for you, its fine."

Kaoru saw Fuji wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck, and pull him close, so he could whisper. "I love you Tezuka."

"Same here." The two makes looked at each other, and brought their lips close for a sweet, gentle kiss. They broke their kiss shortly afterwards, and basked in their happiness, as they held the other in their arms.

Walking away from the scene, Kaoru had a small smile playing at her lips. She had felt really warm and fuzzy, after witnessing Tezuka and her big brother just now; and she felt that playing a trick now would be wrong. Honestly, she had thought Tezuka was a dirty pervert, and was only interested in doing naughty things with her cousin, but I guess she was wrong.

She clearly saw that the two teens were in love with one another. And she knew that Tezuka would be honestly kind to her cousin, and not just enough to shove his thing up her cousin's ass.

A slight smirk reappeared on her face, as she rejoined the other Seigaku members in the living room. 'Congratulations, Tezuka-nii. I lost.'

**A/n**: For those who are surprised why a little girl knows those perverted stuff, please remember that she's a genius, and she had first came up with operation make Tezuka's life a living hell, because she thought he only wanted her beloved nii-san's body.

Oh yeah! If anyone is confused why Kaoru is calling Fuji older brother; even though they're cousins, it's like saying Fuji-nii. I just used English. Either that, or because they're close enough to call each other that.

It can happen! I call my classmate aneki!! And another one mommy Jay2x! Another my monstrous twin-chan! And another, my cute cute imouto-chan! Another is even my super cute daughter!

So yeah, it can happen.

**Beta Corner: **

/melts

Nothing much to say here. HAHAHA. I really like your ideas. ;D


	5. Neener neener neener

A/n: Hey

**A/n**: Hey!! Here is the final chapter of FSCCTV. Hope you liked this fanfic so far; if you have, did you review?! And if not, why?! Please review!! I like reviews. 3

Last time, Kaoru had accepted her cousin's relationship. So this time, it's gonna be about Kaoru being her usual self, but accepting her cousin's relationship. I can't make it sound interesting, I'm never able to. Just it read it, okay?

On a side note, DON'T YOU JUST LOOOOOOVE CATS?! I love the Rum Tum Tugger, Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and another cat whose name I didn't catch. You gotta give Andrew Lloyd Webber his props man!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine and I STILL don't know who really does!

**Beta Reader**: Manga-chan! Thanks for accompanying me through this whole thing. Arigatou gozaimasen Denzeru-chama!

**Chapter five**: Neener neener neener!

The two teens had still been lost in each other's embrace when the tiny terror left them. The two continued to remain undisturbed, that was, until Fuji's cell phone rang. Moving away from Tezuka, he reached into his pocket, and grabbed the noisy item.

"Hello?" Fuji said. "Nee-chan?"

Tezuka watched the brunette, as he spoke with his sister. A few minutes later, Fuji snapped the phone shut, and heaved a small sigh.

"Anything the matter, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji placed the phone back into his pocket, and faced Tezuka. "My sister called saying that my aunt will be here in about 30 minutes to take Kaoru back home. Seems like my Aunt's meeting finished early, and decided to fetch Kaoru."

Tezuka was about to reply to Fuji's statement, when he was beaten to it by Kaoru.

"What?!" The young girl cried out loudly. "I'm going home already?!"

The other Seigaku members had caught onto their conversation, and felt sad that their new friend was soon away soon. It was almost 4:30, his aunt would arrive in 15 minutes or so.

Everyone took their turn in saying goodbye to the child, and helped Tezuka clean up the mess they made as they waited for Fuji's aunt. Soon, they heard a honk coming from Tezuka's gate, and they knew it was time.

A long brunette woman, wearing a light blue suit, stepped out of the car and made her way to the front door. The door opened, and those inside began to shuffle outside.

The woman thanked everyone for taking care of her daughter before they started to walk back to the car. Just as Kaoru was about to enter the vehicle, she came back to the tennis player's sight, and said happily. "Fuji-nii-san, you don't have to worry about me meddling anymore. I now completely support your relationship."

Turning her eyes from Fuji to Tezuka, she smirked before saying. "Don't be too rough with him, Tezuka-nii!"

After that, the two teens could not have been anymore embarrassed. After all, now their relationship was out in the open, and it was because of a six year old girl!

Unfortunately, when Fuji recovered, Kaoru and her mother had already left, leaving them with only the sounds of Kaoru's laughter. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he turned back to Tezuka's house, only to be greeted by the shocked faces of his teammates.

"Anou…sa…" Eiji began to say timidly; his cheeks tainted crimson. "Are you and Tezuka bushou…together?"

Fuji's blush came back full force, as his teammate's faces (especially Eiji's) slowly turned into smug looks and smirks. With nothing else to say, and Tezuka seemingly have disappeared into the house, Fuji merely closed his eyes and shouted. "KAORU!!"

OwArI

**A/n**: Yay! I'm done at last! I actually had written all chapters in one go, but it was on paper, and so I had to encode it.

Tell me if the pace is too fast. I'm REALLY trying my best to write slower. I think my 8027 fic has a good pace. Not sure though.

**Review** please!! Mwah!

**Beta Corner:**

Luffly luffly fic. And it's rated T too! Keep it up. XD


End file.
